For the Sake of Honor
by Ling Mao
Summary: Nokoda has died and she has asked for Ranma to grant her dying wish... For Ranma to wed Akane... But can a how can a marriage last if there is no love? ---- Due to some confusion, I have added another part, it's Ranma's telling/view of the story.
1. Original Story (Read this first)

=============  
=============  
For the Sake of Honor  
By Ling Mao  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thoughts  
= Sound  
" " = Spoken  
[ ] = Panda signs  
=============  
=============  
  
She had died. Ranma's mother had died. The house was quiet. Even Genma was quiet. Each person's heart had burned with an image of Nokoda. But Ranma's was the harshest. It's not as if she didn't know about Ranma yet. It's just that, it's just that there wasn't enough time. It had taken so much, so long to finally "meet" his mother. They had finally met, but after a tragic accident their time was up. So many times had he been with his mother, but never was truly with his mother. The many times he had to run away, or lie to his mother. The pain his heart bared, finally released when his mother knew the truth. The truth. This one simple thing. It set him free. For the first time in his life, he was able to hug his mother, to truly feel the bonds of a mother and her child. Only a month ago. One month. Taken away by a tragic mishap. A slight miscalculation and she was gone. It's kind of funny. You live without it for almost all of your life, when it was right it front of him, he couldn't get it, and when he got it, he lost it.  
  
The entire family, Saotome and Tendo, sat in the dojo. In front of them lay a will, Nokoda's will. It had been decided that Ranma would read the will. It seemed like the right thing to do. Being that Ranma was her only son, and Genma... well Genma wasn't quite suited to do such a job. Ranma slowly opened up the will, an effortlessly began reading it.  
  
To Genma, my dear husband, my favorite pair of chopsticks.   
  
Chopsticks Genma thought, but wisely decided not to say out loud  
  
To the Tendo's... The list continued, long and slowly, the words dripped from Ranma's mouth. His tone, dead. His eyes, dull. He neared the end of the list. At the end, a short note was added.  
  
To all the people I know, I loved. And I hope that everyone will continue to live happy. But I am selfish, and I hope to have my final wish granted. To my dear son. Even if the time we have been together shortened, I always loved you. And I want more than anything for you to be happy. As my last wish, I wish for the marriage of my son and his fiancée Akane Tendo.  
  
Ranma stopped as he read the last words. He quickly finished the last bits of the will and folded it again. He looked to the people in the room. All of their heads were bowed down while he read, and were still bowed down. All except for one. Akane lifted her head and look at Ranma. Ranma put the paper down and walked out of the room. The other began to lift their heads. Small chattering began, but Akane's stare did not flinch as Ranma left. From her lips a soft word was released, "Ranma..."  
  
Ranma rushed to his room and shut the door. He pressed his body against the door, and allowed himself to slide down to a sitting position. He tucked in his knees and leaned his head upon his knees. No tears flowed from his eyes. His cries were silent. Only to be heard by a few. He shut his eyes and suppressed the emotions inside him. His depression, his angry, his fear.  
  
Downstairs, the families quietly spoke.  
  
"My, it was very kind of her to leave all this stuff with us." Kasumi said. Something about her was different, perhaps because she didn't seem as clueless as usual. But then again everyone seemed different. Everyone carefully watched what they said, and made sure that they didn't do anything to upset anyone. Especially Akane. Akane had been rather silent. But why wouldn't she be. Ranma was in indescribable pain, and Akane just didn't know what to do or say to him. What could she say? "Sorry about your mother"? "I understand"? "Everything will be ok"? As nice as the words may sound, they were no more than empty words that are sputtered from those who don't know, or can't tell, or don't care. The "others", i.e.: Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and his friends, had already given him those words. The last thing he needed was to hear them again from Akane. No she would not do that.  
  
The night continued on, dinner had already passed, and there was no site of Ranma. Genma had left the house and for the night, would stay at Nokoda's former house, as a way of remembering her. Soon, the rest of the family would begin to go to sleep. Akane was the last one to go to bed. She slowly walked up the stairs. She passed her room and walked towards the guest room. She stopped in front of the door. Her hand pressed against the knob. Slowly she turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
"Ranma..." she whispered. She opened the door more, and slide inside, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Ranma..." Again her voice was soft. She walked over to his bed and knelt down besides it. Ranma lay curled into a ball, uncovered with his defenses down. She looked over him, hoping that he was indeed sleeping. After confirming that he was truly asleep, she took his covers and slide them over him. At first, he shivered a bit from the air that was pushed towards him, but he soon relaxed as the warmth of the blanket began to take effect. Akane sighed as she planted herself down near Ranma. Ranma was facing the other way. His hair tossed wildly around him. Akane gently moved to brush his hair out of his face. For a moment she sat, playing with his hair, caressing it softly, careful not to wake him. Ranma... she thought If only I knew how I could help you. She sighed again and rose, then walked to and out the door. She peered in again and whispered goodnight before fully shutting the door.  
  
---------------  
  
The next day was not one of noting. The sun dully hung in the sky, occasionally shining through the thick clouds of gray. Akane sat on the porch staring out at the clouds, waiting for the rain. The wind whipped a string of stinging cold air. It was about noon, but the dark clouds made it look as if it were almost night. Genma had come back not too long ago from his former home. He and Soun sat at the table, sipping their tea. Ranma had finally gotten out of bed, but was only half wake. He wandered aimlessly through the house. Eventually he wandered near Akane. He turned to her and slowly walked up behind her. Akane turned to see Ranma looking at her from above. His eyes expressed a longing for forgiveness, but he tried to hide that. He had other things to do. He gently placed his hands on Akane's shoulders and shut his eyes. Akane, still looking up at him shifted a bit at the added weight on her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Akane... I would like for you... if you would... marry me..." Akane sat shocked, not quiet comprehending his words. Her mouth stood open.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Akane... will you... marry me?"  
  
"Ranma... I... I..." She wasn't sure what she wanted. It was all so sudden. The clouds began to let out a lite sprinkle of water, which pattered softly on the ground. Slowly, the rain began to get harder, and the pitters became thumping sounds as the rain crashed into the ground.  
  
"Ranma...I...I... y-yes... I will..." Ranma managed a half smile.  
  
"I'm glad..." he whispered. They stood rather motionless. Not knowing what to say or what to do. Ranma removed his grip on Akane's shoulders and turned to walk off.  
  
"I'll...go and tell the others..." he said with little emotion. Akane simply nodded as she saw Ranma disappear around the corner.  
  
--------------  
  
Sounds of celebration could be heard echoing through the house. Finally, finally the houses shall be united. Akane sat meekly on one side of the room while her sisters questioned her on wedding arrangements. She blushed and looked over to Ranma, who sat on the other side of the room. His head looked towards the floor. He sat alone in the corner. Akane looked away from him and turned her attention back to her sisters.  
  
It had been quickly decided that the wedding would be held out side of the dojo exactly one week from now. Decisions had been made so quickly Akane had no time to disagree. The only thing she could do was sit and hope that everything would be all right. During the week of setting up, Ranma had been rather distant from Akane. But it was quickly put off as nervousness. It wasn't as if she herself wasn't nervous too.   
  
Only too quickly had the day come. Early that morning Akane had been woken up in order to get prepared for the wedding. It was to be a small wedding, but still, the family wanted the couple to look there best. Almost half the day was spent preparing. Akane hadn't seen Ranma all day, she began to get worried, but as she was walking to the kitchen, she caught of glimpse of Ranma.  
  
"Ranma!" She quickly walked towards him, making sure she didn't rip her dress. Her satin white dress dragged behind her. The dress was sleeve less and was decorated with lines of pearl white beads. She wore white long gloves and her white high heels had one strap in the front and one to go around the ankle.  
  
"Ranma!" She said excitedly. Ranma turned in his tux. His black hair was carefully brushed, but still in the same old braid.  
  
"Oh... Akane..." he said dully. Akane smiled and grabbed his hand carefully with hers.  
  
"Come on... we'll be late..." She smiled again, still holding his hand. Ranma looked at her, then to the ground again, somewhat ashamed.  
  
"I'll meet up with you. You go ahead." His voice was still emotionless. But still Akane did not notice anything outside of her already hectic world. She nodded and almost skipped away, leaving Ranma to stand-alone. He walked over to counter top and picked up a hand mirror and peered at its reflection. On the outside he looked the same, but one look into his eyes and you could tell something had changed. He quickly put the mirror down, turned and walked away.  
  
Downstairs the wedding began to start. For the few family members and friends who had knew about this wedding took their places and seats. Ranma walked up to the altar where he as well as the rest of the family waited for the bride to come. The music began to start. Near the dojo walked a young woman dressed in white. Her pink skin glowed as the sun's beams reflected off its pigments. Her dark hair was neatly clipped back. A white vail, with pink and blue flowers decorated on it, covered Akane's blushing face. Eventually she stood next to Ranma. She glanced over from time to time to her soon to be husband. Ranma stood rather still throughout the ceremony.   
  
"Do you Ranma Saotome take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Ranma said sternly.  
  
"And do you Akane Tendo take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, as long as you both shall live?" Akane looked down at the ground then to Ranma.  
  
"I...I do..."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ranma turned towards Akane and pulled up her vail. Her eyes glittered with excitement before she shut them in anticipation. Gently he moved his head towards her, allowing his hands to fall to her hips, and leaned in. For a short moment Ranma's lips meet Akane's, but Ranma quickly pulled away after a short meeting. Akane looked down, both in embarrassment and disappointment. The family and some friends clapped for the newly weds. The rest of the wedding was mostly socializing and before anyone knew it, it was time to go. For the family members who didn't need to leave since they lived there, they decided that they would go out to dinner to celebrate, but Akane and Ranma both said they were too tired to go out, so the rest went without them even though the fact that they were missing from the action pretty much defeated the point of celebrating.  
  
"Bye!" Akane waved to her family as they departed for more drinking fun. She shut the door and went upstairs to change out of the puffy white dress. Ranma had already changed out of his attire and was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Akane came down and peered into the kitchen. She slowly snuck up behind Ranma and wrapped her arms around his waist while snuggling her head against his back. Of course he heard he coming, but wasn't prepared for her intimate attack. He stood rather shocked at the action. Akane pressed her head a little closer into his body. His smell intoxicated her senses, and she was surrounded by his warmth. She'd never realized how trim his figure was. She knew he was very fit, but never got to come close enough to tell how fit. Ranma wiggled a bit and realized himself from her grip.  
  
"Not now Akane. I don't feel like it." His words were cold and harsh against Akane's open heart. She stepped back and watched the ground.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." She turned and slowly walked to her room. Ranma turned to see her walking up the stairs with slumped shoulders. He tightened his fist as if to grind something within his hands.  
  
Akane stood in front of her door, leaning on it for support. She stood motionless for a while. I guess... I guess that, that was stupid of me... I don't know what I was thinking... I don't know what made me want to do something so stupid... She continued to reprimand herself for her foolish act. She sniffled a bit a wiped a stray tear from her eye. I don't know why I was so stupid..... She walked to her head and crouched near it, clutching a pillow tightly, allowing the pillow to feel the tension she felt.  
  
Ranma's face looked shamed as he made he way up the stairs after Akane. He went directly to Akane's door and lightly rapped on her door. No response. Again he rapped on her door and again no response.  
  
"Akane... I'm coming in... Ok?" he said as he gingerly opened the door. Akane was still on her bed squeezing her pillow. Ranma let himself in and sat on the floor next to her bed with his back facing her.  
  
"Akane... look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it so harshly. It's just that... well... it's not that way between us." Akane looked up from the pillow.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said.  
  
"Well. I mean... Just this whole thing... It was for... It was... It's just not right..."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's just that..." Ranma was lost for words. He didn't know what he wanted to say; he just knew he had to say something. Akane frowned and buried her face in the pillow again. "It's just that we can't be that way... because it's not that way..." Ranma finished.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane whispered. The words were almost inaudible through the pillow. But it wasn't just the pillow that stopped her. It was the fear... The fear of the question she wanted answered. Pieces of the puzzle were missing. Ranma's actions during the week, how he purposely avoided her, his dull actions and words, his refusal to answer her. Something was missing. Perhaps she hadn't put the pieces together before, but she knew they were there. She just didn't want to hear it. But now, now was the time. Again she spoke. "Ranma... why did you marry me..."  
  
Ranma sat still, not answering in words or in actions. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.  
  
"Is it because... your mother?" The back of Ranma's head nodded slightly.  
  
"Akane... My mother and I... you know how it is... and she never asked anything of me... I felt..."  
  
"So you don't have... any feelings for me..." Akane interrupted.  
  
"Akane... I..."  
  
"And so... you married me for the sake of your honor? Your pride?"  
  
"..."  
  
"And so you married me as a fool, as a puppet... to your own desire..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that all I am to you... a tool for uphold your honor..." Her words quickened. "Is that it? Is that really all I am... a tool? Am I not worthy of more..." She got off her bed and walked in front of Ranma. Slowly her liquid began to form in the corner of her eyes, and her words began to slur slightly as her emotions rose.  
  
"You jerk... you jerk... you jerk... You JERK..." She lifted her hand and swiped it across Ranma's face. Neither moved. Eventually Akane's arm sank to her side and her chin felt to her heaving chest.  
  
"Do you hate me that much?... Do you hate me so much that you would only marry me because of your need to have pride, to have dignity, to be a man?" Small sobs could be heard from Akane. Ranma had not shifted from the position he ended up after being slapped. He did not make any attempts to answer Akane. Instead he sat there with his head facing towards the side. Akane stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders and shook him some.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" she said in half sobs. Again her hands dropped to her side. She turned in the direction of the door and stepped towards it, but was stopped midway by a hand that grasped one of her wrists. Ranma had gotten up and now stood behind her. He stepped forwards and pulled her in towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Akane struggled, but her weakened state caused her to be subdued into his arms. He pressed her close in an embrace and spoke into her hair.  
  
"Akane.......... I'm sorry............" Akane stood with her head pressed against his chest. She was still, and did not make an attempt to look at Ranma. "I'm so sorry." Akane moved her arms and pushed against his chest, freeing her. She turned and walked out the door, not once looking at Ranma. She stopped just before the door, then continued on downstairs. Ranma stood watching her leave. "Akane..."  
  
Nothing would ever be the same again...  
  
---------------  
---------------  
Notes: What did you think? I was going more for the character interaction... It sounded better in my head... -_- Anyways... I didn't know all the terms for wedding stuff, & I'm super lazy... you see most of my stories I try to go for character interaction more than "facts" so to speak... anyways. If there are terms I used incorrectly or something of that sort, please tell me... Also, I didn't quiet know what I wanted to do for the end... so that's what I came up with... Kinda lame... Maybe later I will add more to the end part... oh well... Thanks for reading. 


	2. Ranma's Retelling (For clarification pur...

===============  
===============  
For the Sake of Honor  
Part 2: Ranma's view  
By Ling Mao  
  
Notes: It seems that there is some confusion on what happened. I guess I didn't write it well. Well for those of you how thought the characters didn't seem right, trust me there is a reason, I just thought it was clear. My apologizes.  
  
This is a retelling of the story in Ranma's view. Hopefully this will clear things up. ^_^  
  
= Thoughts  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
Ranma starred blankly at the figure before him. Her body, which was once full of life, was now drained of any signs that it had lived. He looked closely at his dead mother and let a tear steak his eye. He quickly wiped it away as turned and walked off.  
  
The Tendos and Saotomes had gathered in the dojo. In front of them sat his mother's will. He picked up the will and began to read it out loud. Each word pinned his sore heart. Each word was a constant reminder that she, she was gone. He continued to read the will without emotion. As he neared the end of the list of possessions she'd given away he began to read a short note.  
  
To all the people I know, I loved. And I hope that everyone will continue to live happy. But I am selfish, and I hope to have my final wish granted. To my dear son. Even if the time we have been together shortened, I always loved you. And I want more than anything for you to be happy. As my last wish, I wish for the marriage of my son and his fiancée Akane Tendo.  
  
Ranma stopped. His heart began to pound as he looked around the room to see if anyone had heard what he had just read. As he scanned the room all he saw were bowed heads. All accept one. Akane looked strait at him. He gulped and quickly looked back down to the will and rushed through the rest. He looked back up, quickly folding the paper and walking out of the room.  
  
Slam He shut the door to his room and sank down to the floor. He almost left out a sniffle, but suppressed his emotions. His depression for the death of his mother. His anger at not being able to do anything about it. And his fear, for what he had just read. He felt he had always lived full of pride, and would do anything to keep it. But this was different. He thought it over again in his mind. His mother, who he had met not too long ago, had died. And as her death wish, she wished for him to marry Akane. HIS MOTHER. What could he do. His mother was dead. If he did not do as she wished, she'd be disgraced by her only son. But... But... Akane... How could he impose on her so? To ask her to marry him for the sake of his mother. He crawled over to his bed, where he curled into a ball, holding himself. How can I... But... But... I must... for the sake of my mother... for the sake of my pride... For the sake of honor...  
  
Akane walked up the stairs, worried. I hope Ranma's ok.   
  
Slowly his door opened. His eyes opened and he carefully glanced towards the door without moving. It was Akane. She slowly stepped inside.  
  
"Ranma... Ranma..." she called. Ranma lay still in his bed, careful not to move. He could feel her move closer to him, then sit down near him. He wanted to turn around, to turn back and to look at her, but he couldn't right now. He heard her move towards his legs, he shivered, afraid of what she might do. She pulled the blanket over him and he stopped shivering. Akane... how can you be so sweet to me... After... After everything I've done... His mind continued to reprimand himself until he heard a sweet sigh. A small hand was lowered towards his head and pushed back his hair. The hands gently played with the ends of his hairs.  
  
"Ranma... If only I knew how I could help you..." she whispered. Oh Akane... She stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
"Goodnight..." she said before she shut his door. Akane... please forgive me... For I am about to commit a sin...  
  
-------------  
  
Ranma had lain in bed almost all morning. He was afraid. He was afraid of what his mother would think, afraid if something went wrong, afraid of what Akane would think. Eventually he mustered the courage to go downstairs and talk to Akane.  
  
When he went downstairs, he found Akane sitting in the dojo. Quietly he walked into the dojo and lightly pressed his hands onto Akane's shoulders. She looked up at him slightly startled.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
"Akane..." Please forgive me... I'm sorry...  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Akane... I would like for you... if you would... marry me..."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Akane... will you... marry me?"  
  
"Ranma... I... I..." Ranma looked deeply into Akane's eyes. Oh how he loved her. Why, why was he doing this? He knew Akane would say yes, but only because of the will. She had heard it. She knew. She even said herself that she wanted to help him. Then why was he feeling so bad about it all. No, he knew. It was because he was making Akane marry him. He wasn't thinking about her feelings, just his own greed. His greed to satisfy his mother. His greed to satisfy himself. He hated himself.  
  
"Ranma...I...I... y-yes... I will..." He smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"I'm glad..." he whispered. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... "I'll...go and tell the others..." he removed his grip on Akane's shoulders and walked off.  
  
Outside the light patter of the rain had turned into the smacking of water onto the pavement. The wind snapped angrily at the trees and the homes. Ranma looked outside at the rain that poured heavily down and pressed his hand against his chest. If only he could lift the things that weigh you down.  
  
---------------  
  
Sounds of celebration echoed through the Tendo home. Genma and Soun danced singing, "Finally the houses will be united..." From the corner, Ranma could see Akane blushing as she spoke with her sisters. Indeed, Akane was beautiful. He starred at her for along time, occasionally glancing down when he suspected others to be watching him. For a moment he was caught off guard as Akane peered towards him, catching him in action. He looked back to the ground ashamed he was looking at him. Akane's head cocked to the side a bit in confusion, then continued talking to her sisters.  
  
Wedding plans were soon made. Next week, their wedding was to take place. Only family and close friends who didn't want to break the two up were invited.  
  
The days went by quickly. Ranma avoided Akane with each passing day. Each day brought more guilt to his heart. The day of the wedding had flashed before him and before he knew it, he was in a tux and ready to get married. Akane had come looking for him, reminding him to come down soon. She was angelic. Fully clothed in a white dress, which hugged her trim form. He could feel his heart lift for a moment as the angel floated in, but was soon weighed down again as he reminded himself of the deed he had done.   
  
"Come on Ranma... We'll be late..."  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll met up with you." Akane smiled and skipped out of the room. Ranma picked up a hand mirror and examined himself. Disgusting. He thought. How can I can I call myself a man... When all I do is cause more trouble... He frowned and put the mirror down.  
  
---------------  
  
Music began to play as the bride walked up the aisle. Ranma stood stiffly at the altar. When she finally stood next to Ranma. The ceremony began, but Ranma wasn't paying any attention to anything except for Akane. Her head was bowed down and towards to ground, hiding an excited blush. If only... If only that blush was for me... Again he frowned.  
  
"Do you Ranma Saotome take this woman to be your lawfully wed wife. Through sickness and in health, through rich and through poor, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do..." With all my heart... So much more that you could ever imagine.  
  
"And do you Akane Tendo take this man to be your lawfully wed husband. Through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Akane stopped for a moment. Please... don't say no... please...I know I don't deserve you... but I beg you... please...  
  
"I...I do..."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ranma slowly put his hands onto her waist and leaned forward. Oh Akane... How I've waited for this moment... Yet... I know the truth... and I must not take anything away from you... With both regret and excitement Ranma leaned in to kiss Akane, but only for a moment as he quickly pulled away. He looked into Akane's eyes to find a mix of wonder and disappointment.  
  
---------------  
  
The non-household members began to file out. For the rest, they decided to have a celebration party/dinner, which was rejected by Akane and Ranma, both saying they were too tired. The others waved back to Akane and Ranma as they left for dinner.  
  
Ranma ran upstairs and quickly changed out of his tux. He went back down to get a glass of water. Not to long after he heard Akane coming down the stairs. Ranma smirked as he felt Akane sneaking up from behind, but chose not to say anything. He was about to turn and spook Akane when he suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around him. He stopped in his tracks. Two small hands pressed lightly against his chest. He felt her lean her head into his back. He shivered at the closeness. He wanted to turn around and hug her back, but he couldn't. No I mustn't... She's... she's not mine... I can't... degrade her... Ranma shook and released himself from her grip.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Akane..." He tried to sound harsh in order to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." He heard her say. When he turned around, he saw Akane slumped, walking up the stairs. Damn it...  
  
He walked up the stairs to Akane's room and tapped on the door. No response. Again he tapped on the door, still receiving the same response. Akane...  
  
"Akane... I'm coming in... Ok?" He voice ended shaky, not sure whether what he was doing was right or not. Akane sat on her bed with her back towards him, clutching a pillow tightly in her hands.  
  
"Akane, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh... It's just that... it's not that way between us..." The words sounded bitter to Ranma.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane responded.  
  
"Well. I mean... Just this whole thing... It was for... It was... It's just not right..."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's just that..." He hesitated, not quiet sure what he was trying to say, "It's just that we can't be that way... because it's not that way..." Ranma finished.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane muffled into her pillow, "Ranma... why did you marry me..."  
  
Because I love you!!!! His mind screamed, but he did not answer.  
  
"Is it because... your mother?" Ranma, not thinking nodded his head.  
  
"Akane... My mother and I... you know how it is... and she never asked anything of me... I felt..."   
  
"So you don't have... any feelings for me..." Akane interrupted.  
  
Oh course I do!  
  
"Akane... I..."  
  
"And so... you married me for the sake of your honor? Your pride?"  
  
"..." No, Yes... I mean... I did but...  
  
"And so you married me as a fool, as a puppet... to your own desire..."  
  
"..." But... I love you... I just hoped that... maybe you could love me too...  
  
"Is that all I am to you... a tool for uphold your honor..." Her words were faster and harsher "Is that it? Is that really all I am... a tool? Am I not worthy of more..." Ranma saw her leave her bed and walk directly in front of him  
  
"You jerk... you jerk... you jerk... You JERK..." He saw it coming. Her arm lifted and struck his face. The sound of the slap echoed on and on. He could feel his heart shatter. What have I done?  
  
"Do you hate me that much?... Do you hate me so much that you would only marry me because of your need to have pride, to have dignity, to be a man?" She began to cry.  
  
Ranma did not shift from his position. He merely sat starring at the window. His mind could not function. Akane hates me. Akane hates me. Akane hates me. The words repeated in his head over and over again. He then felt the two small hands on him again. This time they were shaking him.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" She said. She turned and began walking out the door.  
  
No WAIT! You've got it all wrong. Ranma quickly stood up and grabbed hold of Akane's wrist and pulled her into his grasp. Into his arms. You've got it all wrong... You've got it all wrong... His lips moved and softly he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He felt Akane struggle again. She pushed against his chest, breaking his hold on her. She turned back around and walked to the door, where she stopped only momentarily before continuing down the stairs.  
  
Ranma stood awe struck. What have I done... What have I done? The wind could be heard whistling through the trees. It sung a melody of a lost soul. It sung.  
  
This flower here is beautiful,  
But it is fragile,  
Take care of my flower,  
Do not let its petals fall,  
Do not let its stem break,  
Do not let its thorns prick,  
Care for it with all you heart,  
For there is only one of this flower,  
Because if it is gone,  
It is gone forever.  
  
-------------------  
Notes again: Did that make sense? Hopefully I cleared things up... alas, I'm ashamed I messed up so much before. Please tell me if this helps. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Ok... just so I don't go insane... In case it didn't click with you, Ranma loves Akane and marries her not only because of the will, but also because the he loves her, but Akane doesn't get the love part, just the will part... Ok... Ja na 


End file.
